Omen (or Noctis's Nightmare)
by LisAlice5472
Summary: Noctis's nightmare is a calamitous omen of anguish and destruction, evanescent yet so likely to happen in the near future. "Let hope live on." "Rule well, young king." -from Kingsglaive [I dedicate this story to our most beloved Final Fantasy XV official release day, that is November 29th, 2016. I have long planned it, long worked on it, and now I am writing the final lines.]


Omen

(or Noctis's Nightmare)

~a fanfiction inspired by the magnificent trailers

the game _Final Fantasy XV_ had to offer up to this moment,

written to celebrate the _Final Fantasy XV_ official game release~

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _From the deep the Archean calls,_**

 ** _Yet on deaf ears the gods' tongue falls._**

 ** _The King made to kneel, in pain he crawls."_**

* * *

It has always been man's desire to be strong.

However, what would happen if said strength turned against him? If, overconfident in his outrageous skills, he did not sense the truth? Raise the sword, and you may as well perish by it. Raise the gun, and its bullets might target you instead one day. Become a warrior, die a warrior. It is a decision that we ourselves ought to make, warily weighing the consequences.

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _And the sage proclaims:_**

 ** _In all things, there is meaning._**

 ** _In all things, mourning will end._**

 ** _Make your choice: will you choose reason, or the power of kings?"_**

* * *

The luxury of choosing I did not know. For a ruthless fate had already set my very path. The stage, the characters, the lights and the public – they had long been awaiting my entry. It was to be my mission, my task, my quest. The light shone on me all those years ago, and not once have I enjoyed its touch ever since. It is because I prefer the shadow. It is refreshing, it is protective. It keeps you hidden from evil who attempts to do you harm. But when you step into the light, everything can be seen. Sometimes, even too much. All the flaws, all the mistakes, all the sins you have yet to atone for.

Would you truly wish for this to happen? Are you prepared for the impossibly known aftermath?

It was never my desire. Instead, I was born for this purpose. I live to fight my way through smoke and ash, may it be success or failure. I have no right to decline. Nor can I surrender to the enemy. It has to be me. It had to be me.

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Fate would fall to the father and son of Lucis._**

 ** _As the stars chose the son to be their light…"_**

* * *

Noctis Lucis Caelum. The night sky's light. The minuscule glimmer of hope amidst dark despair.

I might have underestimated the emotional significance of my name, resenting the appellative 'Highness' and opting for being called 'Noct' most of the time. For what better reason, do I wonder, other than wishing to be seen as an ordinary person in the eyes of the world that surrounds me? An ordinary boy who enjoys football. And video games. An ordinary boy who would rather walk home from school with his friends, than defiantly let himself transported by bodyguards in a sleek automobile. An ordinary boy who would like to remain young and innocent for as long as possible, furrowing at the 'papers of great importance' being tossed onto his desk to prepare him for following in his father's footsteps…

Allow me to say it then. I need to take it off my chest.

I am not fit for a king. I do not have what it takes. I do not feel ready.

As of right now… I feel… empty, bereft of purpose. A tremendously burden has fallen on my shoulders when my father entrusted the role of protector to me. I am to live up to his expectations, I am to become what he was. Will I be able to resist? Ever since I have heard of his demise, rage and anguish are the only feelings I have left. The strength of this curse is crushing me down, making me wince and kneel. Is this the path upon which a hero must walk? The king's way? His unavoidable trial?

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _A meeting predestined by the divine."_**

* * *

I have accepted it. Ignoring the faint cries of the child that still lingers within my soul, child who never knew his mother's love, I have begun my journey.

The world is blooming before my eyes – vast nature, green, blue and yellow. Not a cloud on the clear sky. The sea reaching forth to appease the scorching sand, leaving thick foam in its wake. Hardly warm. Seldom does another car pass by my own. So alone… but so hopeful.

I am meeting her today. The red string of fate unites us. As much as it hurts me to remember my terrible loss, I have faith in that which I am meant to find at the end of the journey. It is beyond the extent of all human power to revive my beloved father, and the chances of reclaiming my rightful throne – along with my kingdom – are thinner than a thread, hanging in balance on the edge of a foggy precipice. However, I cannot turn a blind eye to the sunrays guiding me forward each and every single day. I cannot keep my heart from swelling with joy whenever I think of my fiancée's smile. She is bound to be waiting for me, somewhere along this path I have taken, whence we will proceed together, relishing in the other's presence.

Lunafreya. My love. The only hope left for me in this life.

I will protect you with everything that I am. Nothing and nobody can harm you as long as you stay in my arms.

I must make haste. I must find her. I will not lose anyone else.

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _A journey of one thousand miles begins with a single step._**

 ** _A single step of London Bridge could end my journey."_**

* * *

As I am dashing through this wilderness, a recognizable face is shown to me at last. There! On the grass. My car has passed by at high speed, but I am sure I have seen Pryna, my fiancée's dog. I can't but shift in my seat to have a better look. And it is Pryna! Tilting her white neck in my direction as our eyes meet suddenly. It is only for a few seconds. The farther I get, the smaller she becomes – a fluffy spot in the distance behind me.

Could something have happened? Why is she here? Has she come to deliver me a message from Luna? I should know better than to doubt this dog's intelligence.

But, God have me in your protection, I have lost control of the wheel. The speed is terrifying. I can barely make some panic-struck maneuvers as I violently impale my foot on the brake out of instinct. A cold breeze slaps my whole body, robbing me of all consciousness. And so, I brace myself for the worst to come. When my eyes close, I hear such loud noise that I would scream in fear. If only I had time for that.

The impact is like no other hit I've received in my years of intense training. I feel thrown forcefully into the air as the noise continues. Narrowly escaping death again has become my most eerie habit… ready to turn into a vice, if I consider my recent misfortune. I fall on the grass, pained as if electrocuted, and an explosion booms in my proximity. With the little strength I have, I check what has happened. My car is completely destroyed, beyond all repairs, suffice it to say. I am if a little battered, my right shoulder fully exposed due to my shirt suffering visible damage.

Pryna! Why did it have to be like this? Where are you?

After my half-effective efforts to pull myself together, I begin the search for the white dog. She has not moved from where she was seated. With a puzzled look, I head towards her, angry at what has befallen me and curious to understand how she made her way here. She had better be worth the cost of reducing my Audi R8 to a burning wreak. And of almost killing me, if this should matter more.

As disciplined as I have always known her, Pryna does not stir, just follow my movements with her mild, pale blue eyes. When I get close enough to her, however… I find myself fending for my life once again. The world I have so far claimed to know crumbles to ash and smoke, changing into a forsaken graveyard, where survival is the only thing left for me to do.

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Million lights  
All washed away.  
Empty space  
In all its grace.  
Endlessness is here to stay.  
Endlessness won't wash away."_**

* * *

…A deserted land covered by sand.

…Wreckages of what should have been a proud palace.

…A portal through a boat.

…Pryna leading me all the way to my fated destination.

…Emerging in another dimension.

Is this real? Is this pretend?

…Darkness falling soft on my face. I have always felt safe in the dark.

But I do fear what is happening to me now. The situation is not mine to control.

I have been surrounded by the enemy. The imperials that took everything from me – my country, my throne, my father. Violent anger quivers through my whole being. Killing them would never be enough!

Gunfire. Rustle of weapons. My blades defying the overwhelming number of soldiers and serving me as they always have. How come I am still alive? I force my way out of there, to whatever safety has remained for me. Where? How? Up to what end can I run? What is this delusionary place?

Explosions. Infinite explosions barely miss me. I am being attacked from all sides, but that is precisely why I force myself to survive. In the face of monstrous disaster, people struggle against it. I will not surrender. I cannot surrender. Like I've said it before, I am not allowed to do so. Fighting onward is my curse and blessing alike.

My forces are draining bit by bit.

My weapons are gradually failing me. The swords are blunted by an unseen evil force. A spear that I summon dematerializes in my very hands. My fate is sealed. I am left defenseless amidst the imperial army of Niflheim.

I hear Pryna's barks, calling me from somewhere.

I dodge my way out of the enemies' range. One thing and one thing alone in this world will never fail me – myself. That is right. I can only count on myself now. Even without a weapon, this scarcely is the first time I look death in the eye. I am not afraid to die. If needed, I shall welcome death with open arms.

Pryna is barking again, this time more frightened.

I pull myself together with a grunt. And steal a machine gun from one of the soldiers I've just laid to eternal rest. Who am I supposed to target? A platoon is marching towards me. They already open fire, taking me completely off-guard. The remains of my shirt are floating loose in the wind. Any bullet could pierce me. Anything could send me to the place where my father sleeps in eternity.

To think that I will not be able to avenge his demise, the evil murder that divided us, father and son. This is what I truly fear. I cannot lay down and wait to die. I cannot let my existence, although pitiful, go to waste. For the first time in my life I struggle fervently to stay alive… despite the minimal chances of success.

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _The sound of true despair is silence._**

 ** _When all hope is gone, that's when people stop raging against their fate."_**

* * *

I am falling. There is no ground under my feet. I would scream, but the world shifts so that I am not injured. I am standing on… fire. Hellish fire. I have been brought in Hell. And I am injured. Shirtless and weakened and disoriented. There is blood on my chest… and on my hands. A trident lies at my feet. I reach for it because it seems familiar. Then I finally spot the dog I've been chasing so tenaciously.

Pryna is heading towards some fearsome creatures. Could they be the guardians of this place? I open my mouth to call out for her, but I do not hear my voice. It has remained trembling in my throat.

For the dog that is looking now in my direction is… no longer Pryna. He is black, vicious, even bares his sharp fangs at me. I stare like a fool at what I thought it was my fiancée's pet guiding me. But no. I was wrong. I have done something terribly wrong. Damn. I always thought I was doing the right thing, following that path in life which would lead me to my source of strength. Did I… overdo it? Was my choice unfortunate?

What is this? Why am I here? What must I see? What has fate prepared for me this time?

I don't believe I have ever had a worse nightmare. This explains why it seems so real, so material and so irreversible. Mistakes I have made cannot be undone. The road less taken…

It's so hot. I feel I'm chocking. Hellfire is everywhere around me. I am caught, dazed by the clockwork I hear eerily in the back of my mind, like a continuous prediction of imminent death.

Yet they won't let me die. Such comfort is not mine to have.

I must stay alive to witness my final ray of hope extinguish forever. I must experience searing torture.

My fiancée, Luna.

She is here with me. I have her trident in my hands. Who has she fought? Who could have attacked her in this desolate realm, known only by the gods? I try to call her, but there is no voice coming out of my throat. My lips have gone dry from the incredible heat. My cheeks have to be drenched in sweat, while black ashes have replaced my missing shirt. So I force myself again. It is futile.

What is there left for me? Luna is the single purpose of my life. When I approach her more, however…

She seems to have been defeated. And what terrifies me the most is that… she looks permanently defeated. I shut my eyes. They could be betraying me. What if they do not show me the truth? Why am I holding her trident? How did it get to me? I can but shake my head in distress. No, this is not real! Why are my hands soaked with blood, as she lies forever silent on the ground, wounded so gruesomely? WHY, HEAVENS, WHY!?

A cry of pure despair gushes out of me, at last.

And suddenly my knees cannot hold my weight anymore. There is too much anguish pilling up madly in my heart.

And suddenly I drop without realizing, gazing upon Luna's face, which even in death looks young and beautiful. Eternally beautiful. **_Death, that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath hath had no power yet upon thy beauty._**

And suddenly the flames of Hell cover both of us.

And I can't but release _omnis lacrima_ – all the tears. All the tears I am capable of crying. What I have loved most in this world is far from my reach.

And the trident slips out of my fingers as I lunge at Luna's wounds, unable to heal them. When our bodies touch, hers is already comprised by death's frozen breath. Not even her heartbeat is there, but a pool of blood.

And I hold her. And I hold her until the end of time. Is there any time left? My voice is barely recognizable. I have not cried like this in my whole twenty years of existence.

I WANT THIS TO STOP! I WANT TO DIE RATHER THAN BE LEFT ALONE!

What have I done wrong? Did I not take the right path? Why has it brought me here, to such a dismal conclusion? What should have been done better?

Is this what I deserve… what Luna deserves? Our ruthless fate…

FATE! Oh mighty, allow me to be united with my father and my fiancée. Give us another chance… to live. But, if salvation should be denied to me, by your unyielding will, then… I am left with…

My last thoughts are of how sharp Luna's trident still is… and whether it could put me to deep slumber next to her, arms in arms, forehead to forehead. For we belong together. Together we belong.

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _There is nothing either good or bad –_**

 ** _But thinking makes it so."_**

* * *

She is gone. By my doing. I am the murderer.

Luna!

My princess!

My only hope! My only love!

How can I be the one…!? When did I…!?

Is this the will of the gods?

What is going to happen to me? What do I do? Where do I go?

Oh, cursed fates! Oh, wretched time!

Become anew. Rise from ashes.

Be reborn, Lunafreya. It is my fault this tragedy unfolded. I am to blame.

I shall live with this guilt. I shall cast this ephemeral body into the chaos, I shall become chaos itself. Ever mourning for the mistakes that I have made. Ever mourning for our unshared love, for precious love that we could have had, but never had. This is to be my punishment and also my atonement.

As for you, dear light, silently wait for the dawn. With the first sunray, at last shining after the heavy night, find your purpose again. Find your way again.

Because I cannot. Because no other sunray will shine for me.

I am the night. You are the light. I belong in the chaos. You do not.

Mighty gods, bestow new life upon her. Mighty gods, unleash your wrath upon me.

But be at peace, Luna. Even from these distant depths of death, I will keep loving you. True love does not end in death. Now, open your eyes and discover the world.

As for me, the last of the Lucii, the prince who could never become king, who could never pass his legacy to a Caelum heir, my family's dynasty ends with me. **_Eyes, look your last!_** **_Arms, take your last embrace! and lips, O you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss a dateless bargain to engrossing death! Thus with a kiss I die._**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _These violent delights have violent ends  
And in their triump die, like fire and powder  
Which, as they kiss, consume."_**

* * *

 ** _Secret sequel:_**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Et nocte perpetua_**

 ** _Et in desperationem_**

 ** _Auroram videre potest_**

 ** _Mane tempus expergiscendi."_**

* * *

"Noctis? Love, what is it with this struggle?"

A roar leaves my throat and something powerful forces my eyes to dart wide open. As if I were escaping Hell itself, I lunge forward, as much as I can, only forward. Never wishing to go back. Back to that… universe of insanity, where nothing can be controlled. My body is on fire. It burns me so bad that I can't help but scream from the top of my lungs.

"NOCTIS! Goddess Eos so help me–"

A pair of slim arms circle around my waist. Their hold is incredibly strong.

"Calm yourself. You won't die."

Warmth comprises me and I realize it is somebody holding me in an embrace from behind. My breath is short, my head is hot and spinning, my mouth has been left dry. The only thing that I feel wet is… a tear? Two tears. Many tears washing down my simmering face. I try to be still, but I am shaking all over. Incessantly. I gulp and groan… and groan and gulp… until the most charming of voices reaches me:

"Shhh. I won't let you die. You won't lose anybody. I am here, my love. I'll always be here. It is my destiny to stand by you. And my destiny is my duty."

The powerful heaves of my chest are softening. The beats of my heart find again their natural rhythm. The cool touch of delicate fingers slides up and down my right arm. Is it safe to say my soul is at peace now? Blonde hair sprawls on my bare shoulder. Tender lips kiss it with untold dedication. Terror… I cannot know anymore. What have I done so bravely to be given such a wonderful reality to live in?

"…Luna? Is it you? Where are you? Why did it have to end like that!? I didn't want to. I couldn't– I couldn't do a damn thing. My fault! All my fault!"

As I choke with the bitter words I have to say, there is no answer, just a gentle breath caressing the back of my neck. I am the one responsible for the calamity. Can it be that I have received forgiveness? Can it be that fate itself has smiled upon me?

"Noct. My dear Noct."

Her voice banishes the darkness in my soul. To hear my name being called by the one person I cherish most in this world is imbuing me with all the powers I thought I lost.

"You were screaming in your sleep. It must have been terrible."

Nothing left for me to say. Words are of no importance now. I just lean back into her warmth, steadily beginning to understand that I am no longer in that nightmare world. The tremors of horror are leaving my body bit by bit, as I let myself relax contently. Luna is with me. My biggest love, my biggest hope is here with me.

We are in our matrimonial bed, its crimson curtains concealing us making everything all the more intimate. I feel safe. I feel… alright. And I find the strength to turn around, so that our eyes are connected. She is alive! The color has not faded from her rosy cheeks. Her lips are merely inches away from mine. Could I have this kiss? Her kiss, and none other's.

"Luna."

An appeasing hand brushes through my tousled hair.

"Noctis."

"May I ask you someth–"

My sight darkens, completely blacking me out in an instant. I should be scared once again, but I let myself sink slowly in this abyss of pleasure. I do not fear the darkness, I have said it already. In harmonious silence, lips caress lips and trembling fingers stroke skin, forever eager to repeat this sacred ritual over and over again. I need not open my eyes, for truly good things cannot be seen, only felt.

Gentleness gives way to desire.

Prolonged desire gives way to lust.

Lust gives way to untold need, whence fear of losing somebody is born.

I cling to Luna for dear life, trying to cast this fear aside while worshipping her like the goddess she is to me. Dreary how one may lose everything they once had in a blink of an eye! I will not allow my nightmare to come true, and to prevent the slightest danger from befalling her, I will do whatever it takes. I have set my heart on this purpose.

"I love you, Noctis. Dearly."

With happy, tiny tears in my eyes, I place the sweetest of kisses on her forehead.

"I've got nothing to fear now. Thank you, Luna."

She slides her hand down mine, interlacing our fingers, then traces the ring I have not taken off ever since she gave it to me.

"Wherever you go, the power of Lucis goes with you, my king. Your father could not be more proud of you."

…Oh, father! The ring of the Lucii has been passed onto from generation to generation, since the dawn of the earliest Lucian kings. And eventually it has been entrusted to me. I have worn it up to this night to glorify my father and my ancestors. Has it been that long? Luna and I have been married for ten years. Childhood is far from me… from both of us… far, far away, a distant but still shining memory.

"The king has proved himself worthy, as I vowed a decade ago." says my fair wife, "You are the true King of Light, Noctis."

There is a smile of adoration looming on my lips, at last realizing the significance of my name, which I was wrong to underestimate. I am the light of the night sky. I was born to become the King of Light, thus heeding the calling of the divine crystal.

"I couldn't have come so far without you. Our fates have met. I will always love you, my queen."

I find my lost sanctuary. Free from fear of fate, free from fear of having made a wrong choice in my past. All the choices have brought me here, where be my rightful place. I shall lead as king, for I am prepared to take on the great responsibility. I shall fulfill my task and pass the legacy of the Lucii to my heirs. And, last but not least, not once will I forget to praise Lunafreya – my present and my future.

Perhaps I had better go to sleep now, for tomorrow I will be attending a meeting, hold a speech that will go on air throughout the whole country, make arrangements for several projects, skim and sign an impossibly thick pile of papers occupying my desk, and, provided my strength would not have failed me by that time, I may phone my three best friends to reschedule our dinner. In the back of my mind I already see Ignis advising me (as his duty dictates) against pushing the vegetables aside the plate. They are to be eaten too! Prompto could never decide between KFC and McDonald's, but I know he's been taking care of his diet since middle school, when he set out to lose weight. He's been in good shape so far. As for Gladiolus, I don't know what's gotten into the big guy, but since the war ended, he's been into things such as flowers and novels, which I could never have expected. Maybe Ignis was that good an influence to him all this time? As far as I'm concerned, I can say I've made one major change in my daily routine. Now that I bear both the crown and the ring of the Lucii, I've replaced my Ebony coffee with Starbucks coffee, three or four per day. From my very royal decree, the Starbucks coffee shop was built within the range of my whereabouts, and I have often taken Luna with me for a drink during some breaks at work. What can I say? I invested a lot to rebuild Insomnia from the ashes of war. Today it stands proud and mighty as the world has always known it.

So you see, being king is no simple task. I lie next to my wife, arms in arms, ready to succumb to sleep. If I am lucky enough, I may have a beautiful dream this time. I may see an old friend… by the name of… Carbuncle, that fluffy creature I was so fond of in my childhood, that fluffy creature who was my guide through the universe of my dreams. Do I miss you, little one! Do I miss the child I once was!

Night has long flourished in full power.

On a clear sky, the stars have begun to shine, blinking softly one after the other. Amidst those tiny pearls of light, there is only one mightier and fairer. Their queen. White and mysterious and forever unreachable to mankind.

But not to me. I am Noctis. She is Luna. I am already holding her tenderly in my navy cradle, littered with stars. Whenever I fall upon the land, she rises above to cast her power over all. Whenever I disappear, swallowed by the rays of dawn, she follows me into the unknown. King and queen we are. King and queen we will be. Together, we offer mankind a reprieve. Together, we reign.

* * *

 ** _True love is born of the fire of Phoenix, blooming among despair, wilting without notice amidst the brightest luxuries. But the beauty of this unavoidable cycle is that both Phoenix and love become stronger upon every overcome hardship, stronger to respawn for eternity._**

* * *

 _Author's note:_ _Omen,_ a story I've written with my heart. A story that brought out the best of my knowledge of English. Literature truly is one of the best ways to seek out the world we live in. Nevertheless, it is beautiful and self-motivating. The writer keeps writing, as the readers keep reading. This way, we all continue our path towards knowledge.

My deepest regards to Hajime Tabata-sama and his superb team, who created _Final Fantasy XV_. Thank you for breathing life into what is… more than just a game, but a work of art, a multitude of visions of life, bound together.

Allow me then, to dedicate this story to our most beloved _Final Fantasy XV_ official release day, that is November 29th, 2016. I have long planned it, long worked on it,  and now I am writing the final lines. (Monday, November 28th, 2016, 23:37 says my laptop ~I should go to bed, huh?~)

I will never regret being a fan of Square Enix. **Doumo arigatou gozaimashita! Honto ni arigatou!**


End file.
